In The Morning
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: The morning of the Vocaloid family and their master, Kinsora Hitsukari. Purposed only as an intro fanfic.


**My first Vocaloid fanfic! Yay! Be nice, guys. This one-shot is only for the purpose of introducing my OC, Kinsora Hitsukari. I should get better plots after I get this out of the way. So don't mind how weird it sounds…**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. I love their music.**

**And yes! I'm sorry if I decided to have a name for the PV! I just didn't want to just keep referencing the PV as a PV!**

**------**

_**My name is Kinsora Hitsukari. My father, Shuto Hitsukari, had died from heart failure a few months ago, and in his will, I alone inherited an apartment that he owned, with about six months worth of paid rent. It was strange, at least it was for me. And the fact that six months were already paid off really confused me.**_

_**The apartment was actually a condo that overlooked his workplace: a laboratory where he would create androids that would benefit mankind. That's how high-tech 300x is. It wasn't that confusing to know how he was able to pay off the rent. The job that he had paid at least over $600,000 a month. But I wondered why he had to pay off the rent. For a while, I thought it was because it would take that long to find a job.**_

_**Once I got here…well, I found out why. And it had nothing to do with jobs.**_

**------**

Kinsora stretched her legs as she swung herself out of bed. She forced herself out of her PJs and placed on clean sweats. She got the day off, so there was no need to throw on her uniform. Like a ninja, she was able to walk through the hallways without so much as bumping into anything and head off into the kitchen. She was always the first one up, and thus she always had to make the breakfast. She didn't know why though, since, odd enough, they can cook so much better than she could ever do.

By the way…

She looked up from grabbing a couple of eggs from the fridge and noticed that the clock had just past the seven mark. Sighing, she stretched herself and grabbed a hanging frying pan.

_Seven o' clock._ She thought. _They should be waking up around this time. If not…well, more breakfast for me._

She might not be the world's best chef, but through doing this for a while, she found out how to crack eggs and fry them without making a single sound. A baby could be sleeping next to her and they wouldn't wake up and cry. Another skill that they placed on her.

"Morning." A voice said behind her. "And I see that you're starting on breakfast."

Kinsora turned her head from the eggs and saw a girl walk toward her, her pigtails perfectly combed, so much as there was not a single hair standing up. She was always jealous on how flawless that hair was. Then again, who bothers to wear a school uniform on their free time? The girl grabbed a few plates and began setting up the table.

_**That's right. Secret from the rest of his workforce, my father had been creating androids on his own free time. How he was able to do that and still pay off the rent was beyond my understanding. According to his "notes", he claimed that he made them from scraps that his work was throwing away, but I know that those were fake, in case someone found out. Someone other than me.**_

_**Anyway, the one that just came in was Hatsune Miku. She was the first one that I met when I came into the house. She's really nice and generous. And apparently, she has a fetish for leeks. But knowing her, she probably likes Kaito more than she likes leeks.**_

_**But don't tell her I said that :)**_

"Thanks, Miku." Kinsora said. "After you're done, do you mind making bacon?"

"No problem." She answered, a leek already in her mouth.

_That's a new record._ Kinsora laughed. _It used to take her longer to get that leek in her mouth._

The breakfast extravaganza was well underway. Kinsora was just grateful that she got someone to work on the bacon. But knowing her friends, they definitely want a _**lot**_ more than that. They needed pancakes. They needed rice _(hell, it's Japan)_. They needed fresh fruit _(it's recommended for healthy bones)_. They needed…a lot of food. Hopefully, someone else will be waking up for that to happen.

"Good to wake up to the sound of the frying pan."

Kinsora and Miku looked up from their position to see a young man tying a long, blue scarf around his neck. He carried himself with grace _(even though he was flopping around like he was still tired as ever)_ into the kitchen. His blue eyes looked over to Miku, and she blushed, pushing her eyesight back to the bacon.

_**See? I told you.**_

"Thank goodness. We just needed help." Kinsora said, turning his attention away. "Do me a favor and start up the rice cooker. After that, start on the pancakes."

"No problem." He answered.

Kinsora picked up another egg as she and Miku marveled at his grace, grabbing the pot and the rice bin in one fell swoop. He didn't seem to struggle under its weight at all _(which, again, was weird, concerning that the weight was __**HEAVY**__)_, and was on the pancake batter before they could blink. It was then that they realized that they were still marveling, and quickly turned back to what they were doing.

_**The blue wonder with the long scarf is Kaito. I keep thinking that his full name is Shion Kaito, but there are a lot of people who are saying otherwise, which further confuses me. As you probably already saw, he is…um…pretty attractive. It even works on me, and I'm part of his family. He has a whole fangirl base going on. And he's clearly oblivious to them. Actually, he's oblivious to almost all forms of affection. It's scary.**_

_**And to top it all off, he's a total gentleman. He'll open doors for old ladies, donate to charity…you name it, he does it. I don't know what's up with him. He doesn't seem to have any…**__**flaw**__**, to his character. Well, there is one, and that is his weird obsession with ice cream. Not even a specific flavor. It's the existence of ice cream itself that drives him hyper. Don't ask me how that works. It's just Kaito.**_

"Hey, Kinsora." He looked up. "How'd you like your pancakes?"

"Eh?" She had to fidget with the eggs to make sure she didn't burn any of them. "Uh…blueberries, please!"

"All right." He looked at Miku. "And yours?"

"…" Miku opened her mouth again. "…" *_**Major Sweatdrop***_

"Let me guess: chocolate chip?" Kaito nodded. "It's your favorite…next to leeks, of course."

Miku was trying her best trying to say something, but nothing was coming out of her mouth. Kaito laughed as he continued on his pancakes, which were not helping the girls concentrate on the food at all. Fortunately, Kinsora had just finished on the eggs, so she quickly placed the eggs with the table and dashed out of the kitchen, cleaning anything that would get her vision away from him.

_Oh, what I would wish to join her…_ Miku whined, the bacon still sizzling.

"Are you OK? You're a little pale." Kaito looked at her.

She blushed, not looking at him. Focusing on the bacon, she threw another section of bacon on the pan and sizzled another part of it. She bit deep into her leek and made sure that she was not looking up into the eyes of the blue god standing next to her…

No, don't even think about it.

"Good morning, everyone!"

Everyone sighed as a brunette woman with an all-red ensemble jumped out from the hallway, her eyes bright with life. Kinsora stared at her with a blank expression, especially when two yellow twins followed suit and tackled into her.

"Slow down, Meiko!" The yellow girl said.

"You're gonna have to catch up!" The brunette answered.

"Well…looks like she was drinking again." Kaito laughed.

_**The girl in the red ensemble was Meiko. She's the most hot-headed of our group, and believe it or not, she actually the oldest. She also has the most potential to secretly be a yanki. I wouldn't be surprised if she was. Don't tell her, but I forgot her last name. Her item-of-obsession is…alcoholic drinks, especially sake. The only problem is, because she's an android, well…she doesn't get hangovers, she gets HYPER. It's OK, cause when she's like that, she's perfect for taking over the twins.**_

_**The twins over there are the Kagamine Twins. The female is Rin, and the male is Len. For some reason, they keep saying that they're not twins, or even related for that matter, and I didn't know why, since they look alike, but I don't question. They're as childish as teenagers go. And they both like the same thing: a roadroller. Seriously, I can't even begin to count how many times I had to apologize for the times they actually tried to hijack one of them. And I won't begin to.**_

_**After that, their tastes somewhat differ. Rin likes oranges a lot, next to yellow onions. As for Len, he has a fetish for bananas. Why bananas? Maybe it's because it's yellow. I don't question. If not bananas, he likes pineapples, but mostly bananas. It's weird.**_

Kinsora stared as Meiko chased the twins through the living room and began to tickle attack Rin on the couch. Len crept up from behind and leapt on her, causing Meiko to try to pry him off. Rin jumped from her captivity and jumped on Meiko's legs, and she began stumbling around before she fell down. The entire time, they could not stop laughing. Kinsora sighed.

_Guess I won't be getting any help from them._ She turned back at the hallway, noticing a pink-haired girl at the mouth of it. "Oh, morning Luka."

"Morning." She turned to Meiko. "Having fun over there?"

"I'm having a lot more fun than you are!" Meiko cheered through their tickle-attack.

"We always have something going on…" She turned to the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

"Actually, I'm almost done with the bacon." Miku jumped, grabbing the plate and ready to run. "We also made eggs and Kaito's making pancakes. There's also rice and…uh…"

"You know, Luka." Kaito smiled. "We still need someone to make the fish."

"Don't try to charm me. I'm in a league way over yours. But…" She stopped leaning on the side. "I guess I can make the fish."

"Now, now. Why would you make a young woman like her do some dirty work, Kaito?" A voice said from behind her. The image came out of the shadows, revealing a purple-haired samurai. "I'll be more than happy to make the fish."

"Sorry." Kaito chuckled. "She just offered to do it."

"Quit it, Kamui." Luka pushed off his hand. "I can cook for myself."

"Are you sure…?" He whined.

"I'm sure." She grabbed the fish from the fridge. "Now get off my back and make sure Meiko doesn't toss herself out the window."

"How's that possible?" Miku asked. "The windows are bullet-proof and super strong."

"So is Meiko."

_**The woman with the pink hair is Megurine Luka. She's the most serious and practical of all of them. She's also the most immune to Kaito's "charms". As of to this day, we're still trying to find out her technique. She might be the most serious, but she's also the most gullible. She'll believe anything that she's told. The day that we found that out was not a fun one. Let's just say it involved stage blood, a fake knife, and Gakupo. Enough said. She has a fetish for fish (especially tuna) and sweets. Odd enough, despite her sweets fetish, she never once was hyper. Maybe it's different in an android's body.**_

_**Oh yeah, before I forget, the samurai guy is Kamui Gakupo. Most people refer to him as Gakpoid. Don't know why. Maybe because he's a big time womanizer. Luka's the only one that was never once flustered from his advances. He also has an ego big enough to take down the Tokyo Tower. He's always constantly teaching Kaito how NOT to be oblivious to women and how to attract his own. As you can see, Kaito doesn't need it. He likes eggplants. By the way, the katana at his side isn't only for decoration. Seriously, he's really good with his samurai skills. He constantly cosplays as one during the conventions.**_

"Remember, Kaito. You know how I like me pancakes!" Gakupo grinned.

"You got it." Kaito turned back to the oven. "I got my section done."

"The rice looks ready." Luka took a glance. "Gakupo, get those three to the table."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Luka shook her head as Kinsora watched the samurai drag three hyper beings to the table. Miku sat down first _(a place closer to the leeks, as usual)_, and watched as Kaito sat next to her. Cautiously, she waited until he turned his head, and quickly moved her seat to the one next to it, and forced Kinsora into that seat.

"_Oh, thanks Miku!"_ Kinsora mouthed.

"_S-sorry! I just don't want to have a panic attack this early!"_ She mouthed back.

"_What does that even-?!"_

She looked up and saw Kaito slip back into his chair. He gave Kinsora a smile before beginning to eat. Kinsora's face began to quickly grow warm.

_Oh. That panic attack._

She watched as the twins and Meiko began to throw chocolate chips at each other. Poor Luka was in the middle of it, and she was yelling at the three of them to quit it. Everyone else that wasn't involved began laughing, and Kinsora couldn't help but laugh with them.

_**These seven were created behind everyone's backs. And since they were created in secret, even I don't know the specifics of their creation. All I know is that they were created to be different from other androids. And they really are different. First of all, they have human characteristics. **_

_**No, not that they look human. All androids look human. I mean, they have human characteristics. They can eat without malfunctioning. They can wake up on their own without being programmed to do so. They can even get sick.**_

_**Plus, they have a certain talent that won them the attention the world over: they can sing. Their vocal range reaches from the lowest note to the highest pitch. Their songs reached over the world, and now they're famous wherever you go. Mention at least one of their names and I'll bet that one of their songs will be brought up as well. That's how famous they are. In fact, they're better known by their group name…**_

_**Vocaloid.**_

**------**

**This is an intro fanfic for Kinsora Hitsukari, and a summary of all I know about the Vocaloids. Kinsora is in no way related to Sora Hitsukari from Yu-gi-oh s3. If I'm wrong about a detail in the Vocaloids or if I'm missing something, please tell me. Thank you.**


End file.
